Hiding Alliance
Hiding Alliance is the Fifty-One episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Fred has a meeting with his team, as he goes into a meeting with his team. Fred and the Knights have a talk about soldiers ruling the operations instead of other people, including one, Hendrix Underwood. Fred wants to get rid of the soldiers, as the knights agree with him. Fred vows to get rid of the soldiers, as the knights agree to his plan, as he plans to make a deceive action, as Fred wants to hunt to begin. Hendrix was at Ryan's house talking about his hobbies, as Hendrix enjoys the things that he likes, as David likes him because of the hobbies that he's talking too. Hendrix is thinking about Providence's next move, as the next day, happens. Hendrix sees Neal's post is in his house, as he was delivered in the wrong house. Hendrix gives it to Neal, as he talks about his new phone, as Hendrix is excited about it. Hendrix sees Danny coming to him, as he shows a video of soldiers being attacked. Hendrix gets his team as he gears up for the mission. Hendrix, Mario and Doctor Hawkins in the ship, as Mario stick is fixing, as Doctor Hawkins tells him to worry about it for later. Mario answers questions about Fred, as he is clueless. Doctor Hawkins knows about it since Fred tries to wipe out soldiers and steal energy tech to become stronger, as she jokes about the sandwich. As she didn't have lunch, as she wants her and Hendrix to have dinner at Ryan's house. As Mario agrees with Hendrix, Doctor Hawkins learns from Fred's location, as they have many castles, as many in the mountains. Hendrix, Mario and Doctor Hawkins search at the castle, as they found nothing, as Hendrix and his team found a computer, that could link to other attacks. Fred and knights plan something where they going to hit first, as his men come back, but the Knights are defeated by Hendrix and his team, as they gather up all the information that Hendrix has. Hendrix and his team are at the ship, finding where could the surviving soldiers are hiding, as Hendrix wants to find more information, as Doctor Hawkins listens and agrees. As Hendrix finds a name called Gina Wells, who's working at the shop, Hendrix asks questions about the soldiers, as Gina heard about some being attacked, as she gives food to Doctor Hawkins for Derrick. As they left leaving no answer, Gina protects the soldiers as Hendrix's team comes back, as Gina tells more information about the Knights, telling soldiers to resign or worse. As Hendrix learns more about the knights, as Gina tells the location in Florida, as Hendrix and his team gather up, as Gina tells Hendrix and his team to be careful. Fred urges his team to fight hard, as he still remembers about when he stole the energy and was defeated brutality by Hendrix, as Fred wants revenge on him after his last defeat. Hendrix and his team see soldiers in Florida begin collected by the helicopter, as Fred forces attack, as well as Mario and Doctor Hawkins, go to help the soldiers, as Hendrix scout for Fred. Soldiers, Mario, and Doctor Hawkins defeated some of the Knights but was defeated with a laser tank, as Hendrix rescues them, as he sees Fred. Hendrix challenges him in single combat, as Fred agrees. Hendrix tells Fred when he wins, he leaves the soldiers alone around the Earth, forever, as Fred wins, he will kill Hendrix. Hendrix and Fred battle each other in combat, as Hendrix puts his Cybernetics in full power to defeat Fred, as he destroys his tech horse, after being destroyed, Fred use his sword and his armor but was defeated by Hendrix, as Fred urges Knights to kill the soldiers, but Hendrix tells him to stop, as he gets angry and makes a speech about him going to release these or Hendrix will hurt any Knight in this place, as Fred tells him to stand down, as Knights got away as they are defeated. Knight leave Fred alone, as the mission is failed. Knights are standing by him, that Fred did good for his life, as one talk to him, to never give up. Fred vows to not give up, as he prepares something he has in mind. Episode Moments * Fred Woods was defeated by Hendrix, in single combat * Knights retreat after Providence Accord soldiers defeated Knights * Soldiers have been saved by Hendrix's team * Knights have many castles, with many of them know Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Mario Thompson * Gina Wells * Danny Mire * Neal Storm Villains * Fred Woods * Knights Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Fred Woods remembers when he took the energy but was absorbed by Hendrix, to defeat him * Soldiers always go home in a helicopter back to their country, after they have done forever * Knights goal: To kill or force soldiers to resign See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Three Episodes Category:Written By Guillermo Del Toro Category:Directed By Wes Gleason